


Scared-y!Dean, a bag of oranges, and an inchworm.

by MidnightNaiad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Scaredy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNaiad/pseuds/MidnightNaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was taking "very short story" prompts on my tumblr that were "a pairing or character, and two random words" and this was one of two I received. Its pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Pure crack and ridiculousness. I regret nothing. (can be taken as gen or as wincest, whatever floats your boat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared-y!Dean, a bag of oranges, and an inchworm.

Dean was somehow cursed with a gripping fear of everything…again. It could have happened in the creepy old house that they had trudged through trying to find a ghost that was supposed to be there but wasn’t. Or it could have happened in that eerie mist filled clearing that they had stopped by to pee and decided against it because it gave them the willies (and it wasn’t easy to give the Winchester’s the willies). But it didn’t really matter where it happened, all that mattered is that Dean was curled up under all of the blankets in the crappy motel room with only his face showing and was currently begging Sam not to leave him alone in the room.

“I’m just going to get dinner, Dean. I’ll be right back, there’s a burger place just down the road, remember? That’s where I’ll be.” Sam hated having to be the braver stronger one. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be brave and strong, he could, but what made him brave and strong was knowing that his brother was always there, bigger (well maybe not physically) and stronger than he ever would be. Call it “little brother syndrome” or whatever else you wanted to call it but Sam could easily admit (to himself) that he needed his big brother.

Dean whined from under his pile of blankets.

“But Saaaaam! What if something scary shows up!? Like like like…….a bad guy!” Dean pouted. Apparently being afraid of everything turned Dean in to a six year old. Except Sam remembers six year old Dean and when Dean was six he wasn’t afraid of anything. So being afraid turned Dean in to a NORMAL six year old who didn’t travel the country with his father and little brother as his father hunted down anything evil and otherworldly he could find. Whatever, it meant that Dean was acting childish and immature.

“Look, Dean, I need to eat, you need to eat. So I’ll be down the street getting you a burger and then I’ll be right back. If anything scary tries to get you, you know how a gun works ok? Remember that?” Dean nodded weakly “Ok then. I’ll be back.” And with that Sam took the keys and left to go get them some food as fast as he possibly could.

When Sam came back the room was trashed and Dean was standing on top of the dresser with a bag of oranges held over his head, a wild look in his eyes.

“What are you doing!?” Sam yelled, wondering where Dean had gotten the bag of oranges from.

“There was an inch worm…a demonic inch worm that wanted my blood…..Now I can’t find it.” Dean looked at Sam with a look that seemed to say “that makes perfect sense and you know it does”.  
“Oooook.” Sam said trying not to laugh “But why didn’t you just….shoot the inchworm.”

Dean looked away from Sam and mumbled under his breath.

“Guns are scary.”


End file.
